History's League
by power-to-the-underdog
Summary: 8 years after, the trade for Oliver, Chloe once again is pulled into the Justice League. This story goes through, love, agnst, Adventure, and family.
1. Chapter 1

P.S. this story takes place at the end of season 9 for Smallville, and Episode 1x7 for Young Justice. Also Artemis is not in this universe, and the back grounds of some of the characters my very thought out the story. Oh, and Chloe has her healing abilities in here.

* * *

><p>Chloe had traded herself for Oliver, but just escaped. When she returned thought, all she saw was that the league had already replaced her, Oliver had replaced her. She arrived at Watchtower to see Oliver kissing Dinah, she did the only thing that she could think of, she ran. People thought that she was dead. 8 years have passed, the Justice League grew from a unknown group of people trying to take down Lex Luthor, to a publicly known symbol around the world. But no one knows how exactly they started, Only the original members. Superman, Flash, Cyborg, Aquaman, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, and Watchtower. The whole league knows all to the original members, at least all of them. People know Watchtower, but the mechanical computer version. No one talked about Chloe, outside of the original members no one knew the real Watchtower. The person that single handedly brought the team together, the person that started the Justice League.<p>

After Chloe left the Justice League for good, she moved out to Washington D.C.. A Couple weeks after she moved, Chloe found out she was pregnant, with Oliver's baby. She refused to go back to metropolis. She couldn't go back to Oliver, how can a person go back to a man that said he loves you, then the second your gone he makes out with another women. No, she built a new life for herself. She was now Chloe Hawk, a well established book writer. Six months later Conner was born, he had so much of Oliver's looks, but had her eyes. That was seven years ago.

* * *

><p>" Conner, go wash your hands before dinner," Chloe said to her seven year old son. Each day he looked more and more like Oliver.<p>

" Yes mom," Conner said, running up stair to change and get ready.

Then the door bell rang, Chloe was completely surprised to see who was at the door. It was none other then Kent Nelson, aka Doctor Fate. " Nelson?" Chloe said looks around him to see if any Justice League members was there to.

" May I come in?" Nelson said giving her a wide grin.

" Of course," Chloe said leading him to the living room. He took a seat on the coach, and got settled.

" So how'd you find me?" Chloe asked as she took the chair opposite to him.

" Well ever since you put on the helmet, it has been connected to you. And to answer your next question, I didn't tell anyone where you are."

" Thank you," Chloe sighed relived, " So what bring you here?" She asked more then curious to why he was here.

" I don't have that much time left in this world." he said point blankly.

" Don't say that, you….." Chloe started but was cut off.

" No, it's true, I can feel it. I here to ask you a favor." He said with pleading eyes.

" I'll do anything," Chloe go up and sat next to him, as she put her hand over his.

" Chloe you're the only person that I know that can handle the care of the Helmet of Faith. You're the only one that can control Nabu, I Couldn't even do that."

Just when Chloe was about to answer, Conner came running down stairs. " Mom, is dinner ready?" the little boy asked before he saw, his mom with a stranger.

" Con, this is Mr. Kent Nelson. Nelson, this is my son, Conner." Chloe said introducing them.

Nelson was a little taken back, by this. Not only did Chloe have a son, but he was a spitting image of Oliver. " Hey there Kido," Nelson said giving the child a big smile.

" Hello, sir." Conner said trying to act polite.

" Nelson why don't you stay for dinner, and we can discuses what we were just talking about after?"

" I'd be delighted,"

They all had dinner, engaging in some small talk. Conner kept on asking question from, how we know each other to why was Nelson here. After the Table was cleared Conner went upstairs to get ready for bed, while Chloe and Nelson went to the living room.

" Con, I'll be there in a minute, I need to talk to Mr. Nelson. Make sure you brush your teeth." Chloe said as her son went up stairs.

" Chloe," Nelson said trying to get her attention.

"Why don't you give the helmet to the Justice League? They're more then capable to watch over it." she said raising a eyebrow.

" The world need Doctor Fate, and you're the only one that can control the helmet. If the Justice League gets a hold of the Helmet, they will just lock it up. "

" I can't, I just can't. I have a son now, it can't be like it used to, where I would do anything to save the world. I have to take care of my family." Chloe said, as her heart broke with every word.

" Sorry, I know it's a lot to ask." he said. Then there was a long pause, " Is he Oliver's?" Nelson asked quietly. Chloe just nodded. He didn't continue on the subject, but instead just stood up. " Chloe just think about it, please."

"Okay I will, it was nice seeing you again by the way," She said giving him a mega watt smile before giving him a hug.

" It was, and I won't say anything about you or Conner to anyone" he said heading for the door.

" Thank you,"

" Bye, Chloe." he told her softly, before he disappeared into the night.

A couple days later Chloe found out that Nelson died, and that the Helmet of Nabu was now in the possession of The Young Justice team. As much as She want to not get involved with the Justice League again, she wanted to fulfill Nelson's last wish. So she decided that she had to steal the Helmet from them.

* * *

><p>So I got this idea after I started to watch Young Justice, which by the way is pretty cool.<p>

Please please please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I want to know any thougths, Ideas, Comments, or even just praise!


	2. Chapter 2

So in this story, the Justice Leauge is Funded by Oliver Queen, aka Green Arrow. Also the flash is Bart Allen not Berry.

* * *

><p>" Red Tornado what's happening?" Robin asked as he saw that the whole Justice League was in the Meeting room discussing something.<p>

" There has been a attack on Atlantis, and it will take the whole Justice League to stop them." Tornado said as he approached the young group of kids.

" So what do you want us to do?" Kid flash asked hoping to get some action.

" You guys are going to stay here, as back-up. We will call you guys if we need you." Red Tornado said with no emotion.

" What about me, I have to protect Atlantis,": Aqualad said stepping closer to Tornado.

" No, it was already decided that, in the event that we need you. You, Aqualad, will lead the team in Atlantes."

" But,…." the Atlantian started but was cut off.

" This decision is final. We have even contacted Aquaman, and he agrees with this decision." Red Tornado said before leaving the group of kids.

A couple minutes later all of the Justice League, except for the Young Justice team was at Atlantis fighting a giant starfish. As much as it killed them, they stayed at Mount Justice waiting for orders.

" Dame this is so not fair." Kid flash sighed.

" If my king, agrees with this plane we have to follow it." Aqualad said in a angry yet obedient voice.

* * *

><p>Chloe hated to admit it but Nelson was right the world did need Doctor Fate. Which is why she was doing this, she was on her way to get the Helmet of Nabu.<p>

When she ran away, the only person that she kept in touch with was Lana, helping her with some missions time to time. Lana knew the reason that Chloe ran away, and she fully supported her. As for Conner, since he was born, he knew all the secrets that Chloe held, except for who his father was. He knew about her meteor infection, the how she used to work for the Justice League before, and how she sometimes helps Lana from time to time. But what they didn't expect was the Conner was also had meteor powers.

One day, Chloe and Conner where at Isis helping Lana with some patience when Conner's hands started to glow and duplicated peoples powers. One minute he had telekinesis, then he was shooting fire from his hands, then the next electric was running all around his body, he didn't just absorb powers he also absorbed energy. He was only five when his power started, but from then on he learned to control his powers. So he wouldn't just randomly duplicate someone's powers, Chloe taught Conner control what he absorbs. They were a permanent fixture at Isis from then on.

So when Chloe asked to use Lana's jet plane, and to take care of Conner for the day, Lana was more then happy to do it. She just found out that Atlantis is being attacked and that all of the Justice League is there fighting, so it was the perfect opportunity to get the Helmet. Also she didn't want to risk the chance of running into her old team, more specifically Oliver.

" Radio in, ETA Five minutes to Mount Justice." Chloe said putting turning the jet invisible.

" Watchtower, be careful, I just got word that the Young Justice Team is still at Mount Justice." Lana said, Concern and worry in her words.

" Don't worry I can take care of myself, and I kind of expected them to be there anyways. I'm ending contact now," Chloe said a little nostalgic at her old codename.

" Good Luck," Lana said before cutting off.

Back in Mount Justice

" Guys quit fooling around, any minute we could be called for back-up." Aqualad grumbled as Kid flash kept on fighting with Robin.

" You know what bat boy, Flash can so totally beat Batman in a fight," Kid flash said glaring at Robin.

" In your dreams, Batman can take him down in a heart beat." Robin said now all in Kid flash's face.

" Ha, Bat's can't even catch him, how do you expect him to take him down?" he said grinning before he ran around Robin.

They were to busy to even notice that Chloe's plane landed on Mount Justice.

"Okay let's get this show on the road." Chloe said as she broke into the base, clad in a black cat suit and a Black and gold mask.

She already had the schematics of the base, and just need to get to the helmet in the weapons room. She hacked into the system and snuck into the room. Then she saw it the bright gold helmet, she started towards it when she felt a gush of wind knocking her over.

" What are you doing here?" Came a voice that sounded so much like Bart's. Chloe Looked up and came face to face with none other then Kid Flash. Seconds later the whole team was in the room surrounding Chloe.

" As much as I would like to go through formalities I have to go before the league gets back." she said the last part a little to sadder then she wanted to.

" I don't think so, why are you here?" Superboy growled, lifting Chloe up. To say that Chloe was surprised was a understatement, But not by Superboy's actions, but by him. He was a spitting image of a young Clark.

" I'm just here to get something someone left me," Chloe said, pulling Superboy's arm, and sweeping his feet, causing him to fall. She ran to the Helmet of Nabu, and put it on. There was a glow of bight light and then Chloe stood there dressed as Doctor Fate.

" Why did you do that?" Kid Flash said, fully expecting to talk to Nabu. " Nabu, are you in there?" he continues stepping closer.

" Sorry kid, but Nabu's not here," Chloe said finally feeling her body adjust to all the power of the Helmet.

" No that can't be," Flash said, shaking his head in disbelief. " Nelson said that, who ever wears the Helmet is just a vessel for Nabu."

" Well let's just say that I'm the exception. I don't want to hurt you guys, just let me go, and no one will get hurt." Chloe said with sincerity in her words.

" We can't let you do that, guys take her down." Aqualad said, charging in with his energy swords.

" Please don't make me do this." Chloe said trying to get out of the fight. Then Superboy, Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad started to attack her. Chloe sent a wave of energy, knocking them down.

" Miss Martian, try to read her mind." Robin said, hoping to find a weakness.

" Sorry, I can't let you do that," Chloe said covering her thoughts with the Helmet.

" I can't, she's blocking me somehow." Martian sighed in defeat.

" As much fun and fun as this was I have to go, but first." Chloe said before disappearing in a big flash. She appeared in the computer room, and started to erase any trace that she was here, she erased all of the video feed from today. Then she headed toward her plane and started to leave again.

" Where is she?" Aqualad said, completely taken back but what just happened.

" She just wiped any trace of her from our system, and it looks like she's leaving the island. We can't let her have the Helmet, we can still catch her, Mag, get the ship." Robin said.

" I'll stay behind and see if I can get anything on our mystery guest, and wait until the league gets back, and inform then of what happened." Aqualad said as everyone boarded the ship.

" Okay, we might need back-up help on this one," Robin said before, the started the ship and left.

Chloe was half way back home, when she plane picked up the Martian's ship tailing behind her. Then Out of nowhere, Superboy jumped onto the her plane.

" Give us back the Helmet," Superboy said, with rage emanating from each word.

Chloe thankfully was still clad in her Doctor Fate costume, " Sorry, can't do that," she said putting the plane on autopilot.

Superboy ran towards Chloe Swinging a fist a her, but she put up a barrier to stop it. She dodged his other punches but never once fought back. She pulled out a blue kryptonite bracelet and put it on Superboy, making him loss all his powers.

" What did you do, I don't have my powers?" he said still trying to punch her.

" It's only temporary, don't worry you'll get your powers back after you take that bracelet off. I just can't deal with you guys following me, sorry about this." Chloe said before she sent Superboy and the others back to mount Justice, with a snap of her fingers.

Then the next minute all of them were back at the hanger in Mount Justice.

" How'd we get here?" Kid Flash said looking around at their base.

" She sent us here, so we wouldn't follow her." Superboy said kicking the ground.

" Guys what happened here?" Green Arrow said, as him and the rest of the League got back from the fight in Atlantis.

" Someone broke in, and stole the Helmet of Nabu," Miss Martian said sounding broken.

" She put on the helmet, but she wasn't just a vessel for Nabu, she could control the helmet." Kid Flash said, turning everyone's expression to stern to surprised,

" Then when we chased her, she put this bracelet on me that took away my powers." Superboy said holding up the bracelet. Superman looked at the bracelet and, knew full well that it was blue kryptonite.

"John, can you get that off his hand," Clark said looking at the Martian. John, phases the bracelet off Superboy's hand and place it in a lead box.

" Batman, can you get the video feed from today?" Green Arrow asked trying to figure out what just happened.

" Don't bother, she wiped the whole video system, there is no trace of her at all." Robin said, trying to track her plane. " She just blocked the signal from her plane I can't even track that now."

" Did you at least get a good look at her?" Oliver said, hoping they could get a description.

" She was small about, 5'2'', with short blonde hair, she was wearing a black suit, with a black and gold mask." Robin said, trying to remember more of how she looked.

"Anything else?" Superman pushed

" She was hot," Kid Flash said picturing Chloe.

" She didn't seem to want to fight, all she wanted was the helmet." Miss Martian said.

" And she didn't want to see you guys, but it wasn't out of fear. It kind of sounded like she was heart broken when she talked about you guys." Aqualad said.

All the older leaguers shared a look with one another, confusion sketched out on all their faces.

" Megan, did you get a good look at her?" John asked his niece. She nodded her head. " Can you project her image for us?" just like that Miss Martian Projected a picture of Chloe, with her black suit and mask.

" Is it just me or does she look a whole lot like tower?" Bart said looking at the other original members of the team.

" It does look like her, doesn't She, but she disappeared eight yeas ago," Clark said staring at the image before them.

" Now it makes sense, the only person that could still have control over themselves while having the Helmet of Nabu on was Watchtower. And she knew about what the blue kryptonite would do to Superboy." John said piecing it all together.

"But why wouldn't licous want to see us, she's been gone for 8 years dame it!" Bart said feeling abandoned.

" Hey who said that this is even Chloe, we have to get all the facts first." A.C said, not wanting to believe that Chloe would just leave them like that twice.

" He's right, Let's find this person, and see if it's her or not." Clark spoke.

* * *

><p>Sorry it kind of skipped around in the begining but I wanted to add all the info so you guys won't be so confuessed in the later chapters.<p>

SO PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the wait, and I would like to have a shout out to Lizard1969 for helping with my horrible grammer and spelling :).

* * *

><p>Chloe looked at the number Superboy did to the ship as she felt it going down. "I think it's better I just flash back home," Chloe sighed as she and the plane were engulfed in a bright light. The next second she found herself in Lana's plane hanger. She took off the helmet feeling a little drained from using too much of its power and exited the plane.<p>

"So is it safe to say that it was successful?" Lana smirked.

"Yeah it was, but they kind of did a number on your plane," Chloe gave a weak smile as she looked at the hole in the top of the plane.

"That's replaceable, you're not," Lana said hugging Chloe.

"Mom, are you okay?" Conner said, concern in his green eyes as he appeared from behind Lana.

"I'm fine Con," Chloe reassured, as she knelt down to his height hugging and kissing his forehead.

"Were you good to Aunt Lana when I was gone?" she asked as she pulled out of the hug.

"Yes mom," Conner said rolling his eyes and giving her a look that could only be described as Oliver's.

"Okay sport, how about we go get some ice cream?" Chloe said laughing at her son's expression. Conner nodded so fast it looked like it gave him whiplash.

"But first Chloe, I think you should change," Lana said from behind, eyeing her outfit.

"What are you…." The blonde started but then glanced down at herself, and saw that she was still in her costume, earning a giggle from Conner.

* * *

><p>The Justice League was talking about what they were going to do to track down "Chloe", all Oliver could do was look at the picture of the woman he had loved, and still loved. He knew deep down that she wasn't dead; always hoping that one day she would return to them, return to him. He tried to move on with Dinah, but he couldn't fully give her his heart. Chloe always had a part of him that no one else had. But that didn't stop him from being engaged to Dinah. Dinah and him had been dating for seven years, but for him it was still to soon to love someone. It had been only eight months since Chloe's disappearance. What had pushed him to date Dinah was the realization that Chloe could be dead.<p>

"Am I the only one who's confused about this or what?" Kid Flash said looking at the other kids, all of them sharing the same look.

"You guys heard about how the Justice League was formed, right?" Clark said.

"Ya, Green Arrow brought all of you guys together so you guys could take down Lex Luthor right?" Robin said, well, more like asked.

"You're half right," Oliver said snapping out of his daze. "We did get together to take down Lex, but the person that really made us a team was her," he said pointing to Chloe's picture.

"Watchtower was the one that got us together. She was the one that held us together when we all broke apart." John clarified.

"Wait, you guys keep saying Watchtower. Isn't that our computer system?"Robin asked.

"The Watchtower you guys know is only a small part of the real Watchtower," Clark said feeling tears threatening to fall. "Her real name was Chloe. She was our moral compass, she was our eyes and ears, she was the smartest person you'd ever meet, but most of all she was our friend," he said tears now trickling down his cheek.

Oliver, John, A.C., Victor, Dinah and Bart all looked at Clark. Oliver, Bart,Victor, John, and A.C. were all crying too. Dinah just looked down at her feet as they all remembered their friend.

This took all of the kids back. They had never seen any of the heroes cry at all. It was Kid Flash that finally spoke, "What happened to her?"

"During the battle with the Kandorians I was captured," Oliver spoke just above a whisper. "Then Chloe she, ummm she…" he stumbled on his words, as more tears fell. "Chloe traded herself for me." He finished completely breaking down.

"When we found the people that kidnapped me, they told us that Chloe died. She would rather die then tell them any of our secrets," Clark said as he slumped down next to Oliver, both sharing a mixture of sadness, guilt and defeat.

"But that was eight years ago, why would she show up now?" Superboy said confused.

"I don't know but we'll find out," John said heading towards the computer and accessing Queen Industries' satellite.

"Why didn't anyone think it was necessary to tell me about this," Bruce asked the older members.

"Honestly it was none of your business," Oliver spat.

"I beg to differ. She did just steal the Helmet of Nabu," the dark hair man retorted.

"Actually she said that a friend left it to her," Aqualad clarified.

"Nelson trusted Chloe. He even let her use the Helmet of Nabu to find youOliver. As far as I can tell, she was also the only one who could control Nabu without letting him take over her body," Clark added.

"It wouldn't be a surprise that he would leave her the helmet," John said furiously searching the satellite.

"Can someone please tell us what the hell you guys are talking about?" Kid Flash exclaimed. But no one answered. The older league left for the computer room, expect for Clark.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Megan asked, really curious about the mysterious woman.

"First of all, you guys have to know how Chloe and I met," Clark said telling them about the adventures at Smallville High and how she wouldn't stand down against the meteor infected. Then he told them how she'd had helped him, with all his extraterrestrial problems.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that she figured out your secret all by herself,"Megan said in amazement.

"Ya that was the reporter in her. She could always tell a lie from miles away," Clark said laughing. Then he told them about their battle with Lex, the first time they fought Zod, her healing powers and about Brainiac.

"She was possessed by Brainiac? The same Brainiac that tried to take over the world?" Robin exclaimed having heard the stories of the once evil supercomputer.

"Ya from then on her life was completely crazy," Clark said feeling guilty for the part he played in it. "She was married once, his name was James Olson but we called him Jimmy."

"Wait, Jimmy? Isn't that the name of the photographer that takes your pictures?" Robin asked.

"She married his older brother, but that didn't last long. You've all heard the tales of Doomsday right?" Clark said.

* * *

><p>Well like always,<strong> review review review!<strong> :).


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the wait guys. Let's just say i had a little bit of a emotional ride these last few months and just couldn't find the time or right mind set to write, but all of your great comments really meant a lot to me.

* * *

><p>"Wow! That's just epic," Kid Flash said still reeling from the tales they had all heard.<p>

"This just doesn't make any sense! Why would she just reappear all of a sudden?" Robin asked confused.

"Oh, Oh…I know she's an alien. No! No! She's a clone. No wait I know, she's from the past and she's out to get revenge on the people that imprisoned her," Kid Flash said, looking like he had just solved the biggest mystery in the world.

"Slow your rambling, Kid!" Aqualad said, knowing that Kid Flash hated to be called kid. "Not that we don't like your crazy ideas, but let's come up with a real solution," he said looking at the other members.

"Crazy? You think that my ideas are crazy? First off, why is it impossible that she's an alien? Superman's an alien and look Meg's even an alien. Then there's the clone part. If you haven't noticed, Superboy over here is a clone. As for the time traveling thing, it's not like it hasn't happened before." Kid Flash fumed. Aqualad looked shocked at what he had said, not because it was true but because Kid Flash had actually said it.

"You know what? I think we should just chill and wait until the League finds her, then we'll know what's what guys," Meg said trying to calm down the boys.

"NO!" Superboy said earning stares from the entire team. "This happened on our watch. We have to get the helmet back no matter what. I don't care if it is their old friend, that helmet doesn't belong in her hands."

"I'm with Superboy, I want to know the truth," Robin said, with determination in his voice.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm with them," Kid Flash said towards Aqualad, who just nodded in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what's going to happen now?" Lana asked Chloe, as they watched Conner skip towards the ice-cream parlor.

"Honestly? I'm not really sure what to do," Chloe said, bringing herself to a halt. "All I'm sure of is that they probably know I'm alive. But I just hope that they don't find out where I am or Connor."

"Maybe it's time you tell Oliver about Connor. He might have cheated on you, but he is still Connor's father," Lana said, avoiding Chloe's eye and avoiding the emotions they held.

"I want to. But every time that I think about him or even see his face I just can't help but see him with Dinah. I know it's not rational, Lana but I'm scared.

I'm scared that he won't just reject me, but he'll also reject Connor in exchange for his new life," Chloe said trying to fight back the tears.

"It might be hard but I think Connor should have that chance to meet his father. However if that dickhead does reject you and Connor again, I'm just going to have to kick his *** and lock him up in Bellerive, because he has to be crazy to do something like that," Lana said bringing Chloe in to a hug.

"Thanks," Chloe smiled at her friend. "I think we should go in there before,

Connor messes up the place," she said seeing her son running back and forth between the counters, completely mesmerized by the cold desserts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is stupid! We're not getting anywhere with this," Kid Flash said letting out a big sigh.

"The only thing that could probably lead us to her is that plane of her's. But I couldn't really get a good look at it with all the fighting going on," Aqualad said rubbing his temples.

"You guys probably didn't see it but there was some written on the cockpit. I remember…it was L. Lang," Superboy said furiously typing on the super computer.

"Good job, Superboy. Maybe we can find her through that.." Robin said with glee.

"Do you think we should tell the League about what Superboy remembered?" Meg said feeling a bit guilty.

"Tell us what Meg?" Oliver said entering the room. His eyes were going back and forth between the kids. Gawking at the billionaire, the younger members cursed under their breaths.

"Um, um," then Meg stuttered looking anywhere but at the Green Arrow.

"We were going to ask you guys if we could have next Friday off so we can have a beach party," Kid Flash said in his signature childish peep. But Oliver didn't even spare him a glance. His vision went directly towards Superboy and gave him a stare that would make any human cower.

"What did you remember?" Oliver growled leaving the kids speechless. This wasn't the happy, easy going Green Arrow they knew. Even Speedy's departure hadn't even fazed him. But this, this Green Arrow looked like he could kill. His eye radiated anger, sorrow and even guilt.

Silence filled the room until Superboy spoke, "When I was fighting her on her plane, I saw there was L. Lang inscribed in the cockpit. Does that mean anything to you?" Superboy asked scanning his face for any acknowledgment of the new information.

"Is there anything else you remember?" Oliver asked trying to keep his voice from wavering.

"No I don't," responded Superboy still eyeing the older superhero.

"I want you guys to come with me!" the blonde said as he walked out to the room and led them to the supercomputer where the League members were gathered all around.

"She can't be trusted. Look, she even broke into Mount Justice," Batman said to the other League members. " I say we capture her and take back the helmet. You don't even know if she's still on the good side."

"That why we have to find her and talk it out. I know Chloe. She wouldn't do anything that would hurt us," Clark said getting pretty *** at Bruce's accusations.

"You don't know that for certain. She may have changed in the last five years. You didn't even know she was alive until today," the brooding man argued.

"I know Chloe. She's too strong to turn evil," Clark said completely infuriated.

"I think I know where Chloe's at," Oliver told the older League members, silencing the Bat and the alien's argument. "I think she's with Lana Lang."

* * *

><p>As always COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!<p>

shout outs to my amazing beta **Lizard1969**


	5. Chapter 5

" Conner come on I know you can do it just a little more," Chloe cheered Conner on, as he tried to absorb the energy from lighter. They've been trying to test out Conner's abilities, to see if he could take the energy of the elements. To see if they could stop a forest fire, maybe even stop a hurricane.

" Mom look, look, I'm doing it, I'm doing it," Conner exclaimed as he saw the fire going down, eventually it was no more. Seeing this sparked such pride in her son, " You did it honey," she said wrapping her arms tightly around Conner.

" Can I try to lightning next?" the smaller blonde said as he pulled away, wearing his dad's smirk.

" Nice try buddy, but I don't think your up for that just yet," Chloe said chucking at her son's antics. " But why don't we go to the carnival downtown to celebrate?"

" Yes, Yes, Yes! A million times YES!" Conner said bouncing up and down, slipping into a face splitting smile. Then crashed into his mother putting her in his vice grip.

" I'll take that as a yes," Chloe said after getting attacked by her offspring.

" Mom, your weird" Conner laughed in to her shoulder.

" A proud trait that you inherited from me." the older blond said after carrying her son out of Isis.

XXXXXXXXXXX

" So where does this leave us?" Diana softly said as she stared into the eyes of her fiancé.

"Honestly I don't really know." Oliver said heaving a deep breath, " I'd love her even if she turned evil, because I know deep down I know there still would be a part of her that I fell im love with. But that won't ever happen because I know she would always be on our side, that's who she is, and even if for a split second she would turn evil, I would pull her back just like she did for me." His eyes were glazed with love and passion that she hasn't seen in his eyes since Chloe was taken.

" So what you just played with me until you had that whore came back to you! Did you know that you've shown more passion and love just talking about that BITCH, then in our whole time we've been dating." Black Canary fumed, she wanted to scream but she controlled herself, at least on that part.

" You don't get to talk about her like that. She's more good in a day, then you'll ever do in your whole life. You will never know about the thinks she's done for you, for all of us." Oliver yelled back, can't taking anyone talk bad for the women who sacrificed everything for him. " You know I'm glade that this happened before we actually got married because, now I see you for who you really are, a evil conniving bitch."

" At least I'm not hung up over a ghost that was never your's to begin with." She snapped before leaving the room.

" Having my memories of her is still better then being married to you, you'll never to compare to her in any way possible," Oliver yelled back make it loud enough for Diana to hear down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" why don't we go on the rides first, then we pig out on the junk food alright con" Chloe said trying to direct her son away from the food that would most likely be upchucked on the rides.

" But mom I want some cotton candy, please please please," Connor begged.

" Nope, you either eat first and only ride the Farris wheel, or ride then eat." Chloe said pointing at the Faris wheel. Then in a flash a giant tornado rolled into the carnival.

" Mom, there's a tornado behind you!" Connor exclaimed trying to pull his mother out of the way. The older blonde turned and saw it swallow the Farris wheel, leaving a wake of metal clusters in the spinning death trap, people were screaming everywhere and another tornado barreling in towards them.

" Connor fallow me okay," Chloe said dragging him towards their car.

" But mom I could stop it, I know I can," Connor argued shaking off chloes hand.

" No, I can't risk you doing that Connor, I can't put you through that. No, your going to Lana's place, and I'm going to take care of this." Chloe said scooping him up in her arms and running towards the car.

When they reached the car, Chloe opened the trunk and opened her secret compartment. She didn't want to show Connor but there was no choice. She grabbed ahold on the Helment of Nabo, and in a flash she changed into doctor fate.


End file.
